A master and an apprentice
by meropezmeropesveta
Summary: "They said that Kylo Ren wants some girl that would..." began Stiles, before the next fight. " Became his apprentice." apparently he is is obsessed with this idea... " "Do you see some girl here?" She recently, almost forgetting what it means, perfectly among them has fallen... She was tears as they, blowzy as they... Perfect boy.
1. Proloque

"They said that Kylo Ren wants some girl that would..." began Stiles, before the next fight. " Became his apprentice." apparently he is is obsessed with this idea... "

"Do you see some girl here?" She recently, almost forgetting what it means, perfectly among them has fallen...

She was tears as they, blowzy as they...

Perfect boy.

"Hey, just cautiously, because of this noone will have anything..."

She used a short gesture to take the two apples out of their reach. They got them speaked as the price of solace, but she knew if it had turned out, if she didn't hit it.

Divided them into quarters, so that they everyone got it, used to do the Force, just because they didn't give them a knife or anything like that and she didn't want to destroy him rather than at least taste it... It was rather a necessity than...

Her team was wrong on it, have long eaten nothing and again were going to the arena. He did not listen to the wardens, did not care what they expected from them... they took it away from the family, just because of that... just because of the kind of tests that did not mean anything...

They were the children of the new first Order project...

Supposed to support education in backward areas...

The only thing they were wondering was whether they control the power and to what extent they are able to become first-order fighters.

Even Lia did because of her result, without being wondering whether her parents agree or not... he had to go...

Nothing told them.

Nothing to explain.

They just brought them into that military complex, just watching them as if perhaps...

There were six, six children who did not know what they were waiting for, when... Some parents did not tell them the truth, they claimed them only to send them to school, but it was not a school that would... maybe it was so better, maybe it was the only way to protect them from...

"And where do you really know?"

Not thet It really wondered, was determined to have the absolute worst results, the only thing she wanted was to come back home...

"I've heard the guards as they say..."

"It still does not mean anything..."

"Maybe you're right..." She piped to Jim, satisfied that thanks to her got at least a bit.

He was the smallest and usually ends as the last...

"May you would not be true, you know what he says is insane and..."

Stiles always talked a lot, but this time he was right, everyone here believed that it was so.


	2. Chapter 1 parth 1

They convened them to the main arena, again.

They had to be sorted by the numbers they had allocated and as quickly as possible to the exit. Any delay could have very unpleasant consequences.

She also heard the voice of the chief instructor, one of those according to all the less prominent officers of the First order.

"In the arena you will enter one at a glance, you will be rotated towards the main rostrum!"

She captured a Stiles view that testified that they actually waited for something like... but even so they didn't have to mean anything.

She also saw how Jim slightly crouched.

Lia has not made any real worries, this demonstration could ultimately be better than the real struggle, which was strenuous mainly for her, because the Force only helped very rarely, if at all, usually to give up. Even if none of them looked just more representative, even though they had the opportunity to adhere to hygiene, at least in the context of the available options, the clothes have it so odnieslo and no one has been here too much for the morning look... They didn't have much time to look like cadets from the academy, but rather they were their poorer relatives.

But she wasn't even whos now how excited, she never could know what all this would mean and whether he accidentally decided for something that could even more complicate their stay at this place...

Her team had a fear. She felt and understand it, given that they were always weaker and received less.

At least in terms of remuneration.

Much more determination of this onset was raised in the second team, whose leader was Darren. He was around her age, and speaked her right opposite, reaching the best results, seemed to Force and everything she was concerned with him actually interested.

Well otherwise, they were basically the same, even he occasionally spoke about their parents, stating that their lives originally featured differently.

But now he was in a competitive team and when they saw them draw all the benefits, he was born in a way between them, a kind of natural rivalry, which could not be easily overcome.

They held a real hatred against each other. He was only an older brother who thrived better, just so she tried to perceive him.

They had to stand in complete silence, next to each other, almost did not move, so it was established and change it would mean already in advance to lose important benefits.

No one has explained anything, as always no one behind them or just personally did not come, just were somewhere let, which was in this place actually a common practice.

"Lia Austen!"

When she heard his name, a little bit of her faded the carefreedom associated with the fact that he doesn't have to exert any kind of pressure that the only one he really desires is to return home.

The door on her side was opened and she seemingly indifferently passed forward.


	3. Chapter 1 parth 2

She felt like her cheeks touched the light, so clear up for a moment almost did not feel anything but... but she had to look out to see exactly where she was told.

Failure to fulfill warrants it was different than just her slight advances... Therefore, he slightly lifted his head towards the main rostrum.

Towards the rough windscreen, through which there was almost nothing to see.

"Take your helmet..."

He asked another order, then he stood for a rung and basically waited for further instructions.

Obeyed and deployed it.

There was nothing to see, but it was okay, not seeing anything that could worry...

She smiled.

They will want to just move the objects through the force, maybe something fits her direction. This was one of those basic exercises.

And indeed it was so, almost felt like the subject approached, stretched his hand, but did not focus on it to divert it, just to avoid it.

"Fold your helmet!"

She did exactly what they requested.

It was just a black ball made of light material, too small to cause damage, even if she hit it...

After finishing this exercise, however, she felt a sort of almost up to nevraživé silence.

Silence, which was suspended until new for her unknown voice.

"You don´t appreciate your gift..."

He picked his head toward the main rostrum, she wanted to see her well, she wanted to realize that he had no sense to continue.

"Maybe you're right, but it's also possible that it's all I can do..."

She had little hope that she could send it off, she knew that there are other solutions to deal with her disobedience, but still could hope to believe that it does not fit it, it can be mistaken if... She had almost no knowledge of the Force... She did not know whether to give some way to find out that little is trying or perhaps...

"Your teacher will take care to get it never more in his presence..."

What she heard was far from sounding as if... the person with whom she spoke was apparently actually into be an expert in those matters.

Maybe the stiles were right, maybe it was really...

Maybe she should just quietly incline her head and take what she told her as if... Well it meant that it is ready to accept its defeat that it is ready to afford them to think it depends on how it will be evaluated.

"I don't want a teacher, sir... and I don't think... it will change soon, the only thing I wish is to return home... to my family..."

She could not speak.

Could not say because the door leading to the arena was opened and someone entered inside. It has never happened.

So much She shocked that...

"Your wish can became true..."

Hope.


End file.
